Die now or live forever
by alexsparda
Summary: When Naruto battled Sasuke in the valley of the end, Kakashi made a mistake, that same mistake killed Naruto and gave birth to something new, something darker... Now, everybody shall bow to the true Nosferatu. Naruto/OC/Harem
1. The birth of a Nosferatu

It was a night with a beautiful full moon, to everyone but Uzumaki Naruto, a boy of twelve years, his eyes had a dull blue color, as his life force escaped through his fingers.

The boy could see the red vital liquid flowing through a hole in his chest, said hole had been done by his best friend, the man he considered a _brother_, the man that held the heart of the woman he used to and still loved, the man that betrayed their village and him for a false illusion of power granted by a man that would sell his own soul to live five minutes more.

He could barely hear the thunderous noise that the waterfall of the valley of the end caused, even when he was floating next to it. He was losing his vision, he was starting to lose consciousness, and he knew that once that happened he would die, and nobody would have cared if he did.

Some people say that when you are about to die you see your life pass in front of your eyes, Naruto only saw the beatings and insults that he endured during his childhood, the betrayals and pains he had suffered, and mostly how everyone had manipulated and used him to achieve their own goals.

-"Through all my life I have been used, backstabbed and lied to, they had my freedom, they had my care, they had my kindness, and now they bare my hate."-Thought the young boy sadly.

Somewhere else a bored and forgotten deity heard the boy's soul's plea, as she looked at the skies above, she smirked, at last, a human would call her name once again. Then she disappeared in a veil of darkness.

The young boy was now clenching his fists and gritting his teeth as he watched his _friend_, _brother _and killer walk away without caring for him.

-"Mizuki was right, everybody hates me, god has forgotten me..."-Where the dark thoughts of the boy as he recalled a certain event of his past.

Meanwhile in the forest that surrounded the valley a jonin known as Kakashi Hatake was jumping from tree to tree at a breakneck speed, in front of him was the boss of the dog summoning contract, Pakkun.

-¿Is there much left to catch them yet?-Asked the worried copy-ninja.

-No, there isn't, but I'm afraid that we are most likely late.-Responded sincerely the dog.

-"Damn it! ¿Why had I to pick this day to arrive late of all the days?"-Thought the man as he picked up his speed even more.

As the man travelled through the forest, it started to rain, and he knew that the rain would erase the trail of both boys, even when he suspected that the fight was over.

At last he arrived the valley, and noticed to his horror that there was only one of the boys left, and that the water that flowed by the river was tainted red.

The jonin ran to the floating figure of his student, and noticed his dull and glazed eyes, he ripped his tattered orange jumpsuit to see the cause of the loss of blood, he never expected to see a hole in his chest, and to his dismay he noticed that the hole that his student now bared had been done by the technique he taught to Sasuke, a technique that wasn't created to hurt comrades, yet, it had been used to do so twice.

So absorbed he was in his self pity and grief that he forgot an essential detail, he didn't check Naruto's vitals and left towards the village. Unknown to him this action would change the future of the world.

Naruto noticed this even in his half dead state, and fell further to his hate and inner demons.

-God! ¡¿Are you real? ¡¿Do you even know my name? ¡¿If you do why don't you help me out of this nightmare?-Cried the boy to the heavens in desperation.

-_He doesn't care for you, a mortal, he is too selfish for that, besides, he fears the power that you the ningen's can wield._-Whispered a soft voice in his ear.

The blond saw then a woman dressed in a black corset and skirt, with black silk gloves and red hair tied in a high ponytail, her skin was pale and she had dark purple eyes, she had an ample chest and long fangs, her lips were crimson coloured and she had an innocent smile plastered on her face, all in all she was the most beautiful woman the boy had witnessed.

-_¿Like what you see?_-Asked the woman smirking.

-¿Who in the bloody hell are you?-Questioned the boy.

-_I'm Nyx goddess of the night and death, and you shall be my Erebus._-Said the girl with that innocent smile again. –_And I have a proposition for you._-She said talking seriously.

-¿What is it?-Asked the now interested boy.

-_¿What would you offer in exchange of giving you the opportunity to take your revenge?_-Asked she seductively.

-Everything.-Answered the boy without a doubt and hate filled eyes.

_-Then I will take your humanity and soul for myself, you see, I'm a very selfish person too, and what I ask in return of this opportunity is your loyalty and love._-Offered the goddess.

-You got yourself a deal.-Answered Naruto laughing lightly.

-_Okay then, let's start the ritual, you have to take out the words from the depths of your soul and heart, free yourself of the foolish human limitations and morals!_-Ordered Nyx.

The blond closed his eyes, and started thinking, the clouds covered the moon. Suddenly he felt a pulse, and the words started darting trough his mind, when he opened his eyes again they where blood red.

-Night has finally fallen and my soul craves the darkest of shadows. I let my inhibitions go as I become intoxicated with the night. The darkness gathers me in whit its icy embrace and we become one.-Chanted the boy.

Suddenly his body got up on its own, and he embraced Nyx, and pulled her closer, he could feel her nervousness and eagerness as he neared his face to hers and kissed her passionately, he could hear her moans, and noticed that his wounds didn't hurt anymore, suddenly he got the feeling that he had done this before but shrugged it as nothing. When they separated due to lack of breath he started chanting again.

-Darkness you are my beloved, I am yours completely.-He promised.

-_You are mine forever; never again will you desire the light of day, my beloved Erebus._-Said Nyx as she kissed him again.

When they separated once more, the blonde noticed an urge that travelled through his body, suddenly he heard a rhythmical noise; it was her heart.

Slowly but surely he neared her neck with his mouth and bitted in it, slowly drinking her black blood.

As he did so his body experienced some changes, his hair became jet black as his skin paled, his fangs lengthened, the whisker marks on his cheeks vanished and he grew up to the point of being taller than her, but the most noticeable change was the bat tattooed on his chest.

He separated himself from her neck as she orgasmed by the feeling and her eyes went to the back of her head extasied. He lend out a content sigh as he hugged his lover.

In that moment the clouds moved, and everybody was able to see the blood red moon.

A man was running through a dense forest, his face showed an unimaginable fear.

He was a jonin of Otogakure no sato, the hidden sound village, the village ruled by Orochimaru.

He was running for his life towards the big gate that gave access to the village, a pair of blood red glowing eyes following him, lurking in the darkness.

-_"¿Do you really think you can get away from me?"_-Questioned a dark voice inside his head.

-Leave me alone!-He shouted in despair as he heard a dark chuckling in his mind.

He ran all the way to the closed gates and tried to open them, he realised that they were too heavy to be moved manually, so he started to punch the gate and scream for the guards to open the doors, yet nobody heard him, nobody _could_ actually hear him as he was now inside the darkness. He moved to face the forest, shaking like a leaf, he saw those eyes glowing, calling for his blood, he couldn't take it.

-¡¿A... are you go... going to k... kill me or w...what?-Questioned the man shuttering.

-_"¿Why should I kill you?"_-Asked the man trough his head.

Seeing as the jonin didn't understand, the man started to talk.

-¿Why should I kill you when I can just assimilate you?-Asked the owner of the red eyes as he lunged in for the kill and bitted the screaming Oto ninja in the neck, sucking his life force and soul in the process.

-"Now now, let's see who I have to kill now"-Thought the red eyed man as he looked into a list of names that he had brought with himself.

The man looked up to see the full moon and scratched a name from the list.

-What a beautiful night, is one of these nights that make me wish to take a bite and drink some blood.-Said the man as he smirked evilly.

-"Let's see who is the one that will die by my blade tonight."-Thought the man as he looked to the list once more and chuckled darkly as he read the next name of the list.

-Itachi Uchiha...-


	2. Revolution in the mist

The midian walked through the busy streets of Kirigakure, his blond hair had become paler, giving it a sandy blond look; he smirked as the people stared at him as he passed by.

-"It's good to be feared as fear is the ultimate weapon."-Thought the immortal being.

It wasn't strange to be feared if you where a stranger in Kiri, since they had been enduring a civil war for the five past years.

The young Naruto walked towards an empty alley, once in the place he looked up to the bright sun.

-"Fucking ball of light, I wish that thing to just fall from the sky."-Where the thoughts of the pissed blond, he really hated the sunlight, it made him feel weaker, and he hated being weak.

-Sir, follow me to the meeting place please.-Said a Kiri Anbu that appeared behind him, not that he hadn't noticed the Anbu as he followed him through the whole street, he could clearly hear his breath, even his heart's pulsating sound.

-Lead the way Anbu-san.-Said the blond as he let his shades fall a bit and watched the Anbu with his piercing blue eyes.

The blond could hear the other man's heart pulsation rate accelerate because of his fear, even when he didn't knew that Naruto was a blood sucker, still, his eyes and predatorial smirk unnerved him to no end.

The blond followed the man towards the meeting place with the rebels. This meeting was, in the Anbu's point of view, pointless, ¿How could a single man mark the difference between the Kage's forces and the rebels?

Little did he know that the man that followed him was everything but a normal human being.

They entered a hidden underground passage, in order to reach the headquarters of the Anbu of Kiri, place that was currently being used as main base for the rebels.

The Anbu led him to a room where the rebel leaders met, they started seizing him and scanning him, in their eyes the blond wasn't much, he was just a wealthy man's son. That was their deduction since the blond was clad in a black silk suit with golden decorations and expensive looking shoes and shades, he also wore black silk gloves, a duster and a golden ring with a red stone, he also had some short of prehistoric skull made out of silver as belt clasp.

He had an O-katana of a meter and a half strapped on his back, and he had two evil and sick looking bracelets.

-Oh, Naruto-dono, you are already here, sorry for my tardiness.-Said a girl with fiery red hair as she bowed down to him.

-"Is it me or the red heads have a special something to them".-Thought the vampire, not listening to what she said.

-...That's why I request your help to fight the actual Mizukage and to instate me on his place.-Asked the girl.

She was clad in a blue kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath, she had green eyes and full pink lips, the girl blushed when she noticed the blond staring at her.

-I shall aid you in your quest, but, ¿What do I get in return?-Asked the blond grinning, which led to everybody being able to see his fangs.

-You would get Kiri's political and military protection, and get a special treatment in this country.-Offered the soon to be Mizukage. –"Not that I wouldn't want to give you a special reward myself... No! Bad! Mei! can't get perverted right now!"-Thought the girl for herself as she blushed madly.

-But, ¿Why chose me? There are a lot of strong people that would have asked less than I do.-Questioned the Nosferatu. –"I hope that there haven't been witnesses of my powers"-Thought Naruto worried.

-Because we have noticed that a lot of people fear you, including the current Mizukage for an unknown reason, and fear is the best weapon to have.-Answered the girl.

-Well, you've got yourself a deal Mizukage-dono.-Responded him with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. –But I also require another thing.-Said Naruto.

-¿What is it?-Asked Mei, knowing that if he asked half of the militia force or lands, hell, if he asked the Mizukage title for himself they would have to agree to his terms.

-I want vials of blood being given to me every day until I leave Kiri.-Requested the midian.

The girl agreed, but this request made her become suspicious about the blond, but she shrugged it as a religious ritual of some shorts.

Later that day Naruto found out that the people of Kiri had a solid background about vampires, and the stories about vampires were quite common in the older generations, that's why people feared him, since he hadn't been wearing his suit, but a fishnet and black cargo pants instead. That had allowed people to see the tattoo on his chest, most people shrugged it off, but he noticed that some people truly feared the "mark of the nightwalkers" as they called it.

The next morning Naruto met the same people than the night before, but this time the other people that were there yesterday where talking more, since they were Mei's most trusted strategists and soldiers, the ones that would be the new council in due time.

-This plan won't work.-Exclaimed a man that had glasses and white bluish hair.

-You have said that in all the fucking plans we have done!-Answered back a man of pale skin, blue hair and a single eye, the other being covered by a white eye patch

-Chojuro, Agito, calm down, we don't get anything from battling between ourselves.-Said a girl with yellow eyes and green hair.

Naruto observed the map where the map was explained and started laughing.

-¿What is so funny blondie?-Asked the same girl that had just spoken.

-You seem to don't be able to find a place to enter the tower when it's quite simple if you ask me.-Answered the blond smirking letting his fangs to be seen.

-¿What do you suggest Naruto-sama?-Asked a really young girl with brown hair that had a katana on her back.

-The main group attacks the front gate, a move that the Mizukage most likely has foreseen, then, smaller groups attacks both sides of the building, and the last group attack from the back.-Said the boy.

Well, that was actually our first plan, and we bashed it because there was no way in bloody hell for us to enter the building if we attacked so boldly, said Chojuro.

-Yeah, that's right, but, if we could get the Mizukage's own personal guards' uniform, a group formed by the five most skilled and qualified fighters could get in by the sewers, assassinate the true guards and slip in. Then, once the group reaches the Mizukage's office, we kill him, then, the troops will most likely surrender.-Explained Naruto.

-That's brilliant! ¿Why haven't we thought about that before?-Exclaimed Agito as he remade the whole map with new side notes and planing.

The blond looked at Mei, and she looked back at him, and then smiled warmly as she blushed slightly.

-"¡¿What's going on with me? I can barely glance at him and I get all worked up as a fangirlish schoolgirl!"-Thought Mei.

Naruto noticed this, but, he kept his mouth shut, he would investigate it later.

When the meeting was over, Naruto neared the girl with green hair, her name was Nami.

-¿Can I ask you something?-Said the blonde once they were a bit apart of the group.

-Sure, as long as you aren't trying to get a date with me, just for you to know, I don't like boys.-She declared.

-No, it isn't that, it's about Mei, ¿Is she always so disturbed?-He asked.

-Well, you see, her father used to hit her and her mother; in fact, she was born because of her father raping her mother. They were married just because of clan affairs, Mei's mother actually loathed her father, and when her mothers and fathers blood mixed Mei got the Yoton ability, making her more a whore for breeding then a woman. Later, when she became a Chunin, her younger brother Yagura, the actual Mizukage, subdued her with the Sanbi's power and raped her, this caused the engagement she had with another clan's heir to be cancelled, successfully frustrating her possibility to leave the hell she called live.-Explained the girl sadly.

-I see, so she is still haunted by the ghost's of her past.-Said the blond.

-Yes, and she seems to be obsessed with marrying someone strong, with good looks and for some strange reason, dominant and sadistic. You seem to fill her role of perfect man to an A.-Said the girl teasingly.

Naruto laughed slightly at the girl's comment, but inside his mind he was plotting a successful way to make Mei Terumi follow him, she could be a great asset to his forces later on, when he started to play out his plan. She could make a perfect mate for him, and like he had thought before, for some odd reason, he couldn't resist red heads.

The week passed fast for most of the people, they had gotten the uniforms for the undercover group that would consist of Mei, Chojuro, Agito, Nami and Naruto himself. During the course of the week Naruto had tried to pass more time with Mei, and tried to enter her heart, she had devoted herself to him, after all, in her eyes, he was perfect.

He had casually commented that he had a revenge on his to do list, and she had promised him to help with his task no matter what, and he had lied to her explaining that the tattoo on his chest, the fangs and the "rituals with blood" where actually a part of a long forgotten clan that he was going to bring back, this wasn't completely a lie, nevertheless she also said that she would bare his children and help him with this new Uzumaki clan.

They entered the sewers and infiltrated the base with the uniforms on, and then they noticed that there were three possible ways to get to the Mizukage's office, they divided into groups, Agito with Nami, Mei with Chojuro and Naruto would go alone. Before they parted ways, Mei walked to Naruto, lifted his black plain mask and kissed him deeply and passionaly as she wished him good luck.

-All right, Operation Storm breaker begins!-Shouted the young Vampire as everybody started to do their part of the plan.


End file.
